


Candyland Can

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post Sweet Revenge, playing board games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: A 20 minute fic written for Writing challenge 1. Starsky and Hutch play a board game in Starsky's hospital room.





	Candyland Can

Candyland Can  
By Dawnwind

“What’s that?” Starsky asked, his voice raspy and hoarse.

“Thought we’d play a game,” Hutch said, settling the box on the table across Starsky’s hospital bed. He set aside the top to get to the board and game pieces.

“S’not Monopoly,” Starsky observed, wheezing in a breath. 

“Well.” Hutch shuffled the pile of cards and set them to the left of the board, in easy reach of left handed Starsky. “Not a lot of choice in the children’s ward. It was this, Chutes and Ladders or Old Maid.”

“Made the right choice.” Starsky nodded, punching the pillow behind him.

Hutch left off from his game sorting to lever Starsky up into a better sitting position, cautiously watching with his belly in a knot when Starsky closed his eyes in pain. “You want to play now?” Hutch asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Starsky grinned crookedly at him, poking at the plastic nasal cannula in his nose, providing the oxygen he still needed to breathe effectively. “Me first.”

“Which one?” Hutch held out the small plastic figures, in four colors. 

“No thimble or car?” Starsky rolled his eyes. “I’ll be green.”

“Thought you’d take red.” Hutch chuckled, happy he’d gotten Starsky interested. The last week had been difficult. No longer in dire condition, Starsky was recovering slowly from the shooting that nearly ended his life. He was on a slew of meds from antibiotics to respiratory drugs, not to mention heavy duty painkillers, so he wasn’t up to much activity. An easy game like Candyland seemed the perfect solution. “I’ll be blue.”

“And here I thought you were blond.” Starsky took a card off the top of the pile. “Purple.” Which only moved his figure ahead two spaces. “Like the kid on the box.”

Hutch got an orange card which not only put him ahead five spaces but over a rainbow colored bridge to a path much farther into the game. A blond haired boy and girl were depicted on the board skipping along through the Candy world. “Does kinda look like me and Karen when we were children,” he admitted. “I even had a red and white shirt and overalls like they’re wearing.”

Starsky drew a card with a sexy girl wearing a yellow dress decorated with lollypops and jumped almost to the end of the game. “Cool!” he crowed. “Could win this game at that.”

“We’re only three moves in, Starsk,” Hutch pretended to grouse, but truly, he was over the moon. It seemed only hours ago—in actuality ten days ago—that he was sure Starsky would die. Those endless hours waiting for word after surgery to remove the bullets and then the fearful drive across town after Dobey called to tell him Starsky was going. Then Starsky’s miraculous return to life.

All that was in the past. This was their future. Being together, best friends through it all.

He picked up a yellow card which only moved him one space past the bridge. Did not matter in the slightest. He could lose and still feel like the luckiest man on earth.

“This game’s making me hungry,” Starsky touched the drawing of King Kandy in front of his ice cream cone palace. “Call the nurse for some popsicles. I’ll let you lick the end.”

Hutch laughed so hard his knee hit the board, sending the pieces flying.

End


End file.
